Power Bottoms Chapter 2: New Perspectives
by GlassCannon642
Summary: The girls continue their debate on the roles of Kagami and Konata, only to get more than what they bargained for when more voices enter the fray. NOTE: This is a fan continuation of "Power Bottoms" by MetaDash, please read the original FIRST. One-shot, Konata X Kagami, with some debatable Yutaka X Minami. Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes.


**Author's Note: This is a fan sequel to "Power Bottoms" by Metadash. Please read that one first, it's hilarious and it's necessary for the context of this fic.**

**Have you read it yet? Yes? Good. Let's get started then.**

* * *

Five minutes had passed since Yutaka explained her theory, and the rest of the group was still bewildered by her innocence. Well, everyone except Tsukasa, who had pulled out her science textbook and began studying with Yutaka for the upcoming exam.

"I didn't know you knew so much about energy transfer, Yu-chan!"

At this point, everyone involved in the conversation had taken a seat. Hiyori had finally gotten over her nosebleed thanks to the gap in conversation, and Minami's face eventually reverted back to its original pallor after some deep breathing.

All was silent, aside from the drumming of Patty's fingers on the table. Despite the halt to the conversation, the original question continued to plague her mind. She was not alone either. Misao, Ayano, Nanako and Hiyori were also deep in thought, wondering who was the seme and uke between Konata and Kagami. Suddenly, a voice cut through the quiet.

"Actually, I think Yutaka may have been on to something," Ayano began.

The others turned to her with heavy confusion and judgment, the drumming of Patty's fingers stopping abruptly creating a very awkward silence.

"Ayano, you're my best friend and I love you, but are you sure you haven't gone insane?", Misao replied.

"I'm positive. Obviously not everything she said made sense..."

Yutaka looked down with a blush of embarrassment upon hearing this, hands folded in her lap. Tsukasa put a hand on her friend's shoulder, knowing the feeling she was experiencing all too well.

"... but when you think about it, it could be that the one with the most energy has the control."

"I hate to admit it but I think she has a point," Hiyori continued, finally pulling the last of the tissues out of her nose.

"Well, that would just confirm that Hiiragi is the seme then," Nanako chimed in. "Have you seen Konata during my classes? She's the personification of lethargy."

"Hmm, interesting," Patty followed. "Yutaka, you live with Kona-senpai, is she always as lazy as she is in class?"

Yutaka looked up from the textbook with a finger on her chin, taking a moment to think about the way her cousin usually acted.

"Well, not always," she replied with a giggle. "When she gets really excited about something, she just starts bouncing off the walls, y'know? She's also super athletic, she can run for a mile without breaking a sweat, and she's always up so late at night."

"Plus, she lasted way longer than Onee-chan and I did at last year's ComiKet," Tsukasa added. Most of the group took time to consider their input, except for Hiyori and Patty. They simply became wide-eyed knowing that Tsukasa had willingly attended an event full of adult doujinshi like ComiKet.

"Yes, and I recall that she ran all the way to my house to show me a postcard of hers that was published in a magazine once," a familiar voice interjected.

"Hello, Yuki-chan!", Tsukasa said as she greeted the pinkette. "How come you didn't eat lunch with us today?"

"Oh, I was preoccupied helping Shiraishi-san to understand today's history lesson about the Tokugawa Shogunate."

Tsukasa nodded, knowing that she would have to ask Miyuki to help her out with the same lesson later on.

"You're so smart, Takara," Misao stated. "Hey, maybe you can answer a question for us. We've been debating it for the entire lunch period so far." Misao purposefully turned to Minami with a smirk as she said this.

Minami could do nothing but look down and grimace. Miyuki was basically a sister to her and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed for her, knowing that Misao would ask her the question in the most sexually-charged way possible.

"Well, I'll do my best," Miyuki replied with a smile and blush.

"We've been wondering, now that Hiiragi and the chibi are dating, who do you think is the seme?"

It took a few seconds for the question to register with Miyuki, but when the implications finally hit, her face became redder than Yutaka's hair.

"That's enough!", Minami declared as she stood up from her chair. Everyone turned to the green-haired girl, surprised at just how loud she could actually be. "We've been sitting here for twenty minutes and this is all we've been able to talk about! I'm pretty sure this isn't a suitable topic for _some_ people at this table!" She looked down at Yutaka and Tsukasa, who were still huddled around Tsukasa's textbook but were now staring up at Minami along with the others.

"No, no, it's quite alright, Minami-chan," Miyuki interjected. "I think I may be able to provide the most logical answer."

Minami said nothing, but couldn't hide her embarrassment for very long. She simply sat down again with her face in her hands, the others in the group continuing to glare at her.

"Let's see here... Overall, Kagami has the much more commanding personality, but at the same time she's a lot more submissive to Konata's demands than anyone else's. This has only become more true since they declared their love for each other. I believe Konata's affection has caused her to bring out her dere side a lot more often than her tsun side."

The second that the group realized Miyuki knew about tsunderes, they immediately became more invested in what she had to say. Hiyori and Patty became wide-eyed once more as they leaned in, focusing all of their attention on the pinkette's words.

"If you account for physical size, then it would make much more sense for Konata to take the lead during sexual activity."

As soon as Minami heard the word "sexual," her motherly instincts kicked in and she ran behind Yutaka to cover her ears with her hands. She couldn't hide her blush, but at least she could help Yutaka maintain her innocence.

"Konata is very tenacious but it is very easy for her to be self-conscious about her size, and having control would likely grant her more confidence and enhance her performance in bed. Additionally, Kagami's assertive tendencies combined with her greater weight would likely create an unpleasant experience for Konata, as I've always believed her to be more of a sadist than a masochist."

It was at the mention of sadism and masochism that the mouths of everyone at the table flew open, with the exception of Tsukasa who hadn't been able to follow along at all and Yutaka who still had her ears covered. Nobody could believe what they were hearing, especially from someone like Miyuki who always gave off such an innocent presence. Minami's hands began to shake as she took them off of Yutaka's ears and used them to cover her face.

"Minami-chan, are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"Um... I... yes. Thank you, Yutaka. Could you please accompany me?"

"Okay!", she replied with a giggle. Before Miyuki continued, Minami grabbed Yutaka's tiny hand and bolted out the door, practically lifting Yutaka off the ground as she ran.

Tsukasa looked towards the door with confusion. "Why did they leave so soon? There's still about ten minutes left of lunch."

"Who cares?", Hiyori replied as she began shoving more tissues into her nose. "Please continue, Yuki-senpai."

"Yes, well, I picture Konata this way not only because of her devious personality, but also because she is a collector of many things. It would stand to reason that she has a rather large collection of sex toys and the knowledge of how to utilize each of them for optimal pleasure."

Hiyori was out like a light, her chair falling back as she fainted, the tissues now dyed a deep shade of red. Tsukasa was the only one who went over to help her, as Miyuki had already begun spacing out and the others remained stunned at this conjecture.

"In addition, Konata has a much more involved history with doujinshi and other adult forms of entertainment because of her father's personal interests. As a result, Konata should have much more knowledge and experience with these topics, even if she had not had a sexual partner before Kagami. So by all accounts, it's more logical that Konata would be the seme while Kagami is the uke."

Miyuki concluded her monologue matter-of-factly as if she were presenting an academic dissertation rather than discussing her friends' bedroom exploits. As Tsukasa finally helped Hiyori back onto the chair, still passed out, the others still had not budged. As they began to come to their senses in the silence, everyone was roused by the outspoken Patty who had quickly stood up and let out a quick cheer.

"Woo-hoo! Who knew the goddess of moe had a dark side?!"

"Well, when you hang around Kona-chan as often as I do, it's natural to pick up some of her mannerisms." Miyuki began to blush with a reluctant smile, the embarrassment filling her cheeks.

"Yuki-chan?!", a voice called out from the other end of the room.

"Oh, that's Shiraishi-san again. I should go see what he needs." She turned towards the group and bowed, the blush finally starting to leave her face. "I hope I was able to help."

As Miyuki left the table, her spot was quickly filled by Konata and Kagami, who were holding hands as they walked over.

"Hey, guys!", Konata said as she greeted her friends and teacher.

"Hi, Kona-chan!", Tsukasa and Patty replied. The others did not say anything, as they were almost finished putting their wits back together. Hiyori had finally woken up, and quickly joined the others in the recovery process.

"Hey, don't Yu-chan and Minami-chan usually sit with you guys? Where are they?"

Just then the door creaked open, Yutaka guiding Minami back into the classroom.

"Welcome back, you lovebirds," Patty smirked. "How was the nurse's office?"

"Oh, we never went to the nurse's office," Yutaka replied. "Minami and I just went to the bathroom, she splashed a bunch of cold water on her face and she seems to be feeling a lot better now." Minami nodded in agreement with her diminutive friend's statement.

"Well, I'm glad everything's okay. While you were gone we pretty much determined that Konata is the natural seme."

Everyone turned to Patty with widened eyes except for Kagami, who bowed her head in embarrassment. Patty's hands quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said in the presence of the yuri couple.

"Well, you would be correct!", Konata interjected. "Well, kind of."

The others turned their attention to Konata as she continued.

"See, both Kagami and I like being the seme a lot more than the uke, but one of us has to be the bottom. So we have a system; every three days, we change roles. That way it's fair and enjoyable. I just became the seme about fifteen minutes ago, but at lunchtime on Thursday, Kagami will take over."

**_BRRRRRRING!_**

Kagami regained herself from her embarrassed stupor as she heard the school bell ring.

"Oh shit, I gotta get to class. I'm meeting you at the train station, right? Your uncle said I can stay the night?"

"You know it, babe," Konata replied as she shot her a wink.

Kagami giggled and bent down to give Konata a quick peck on the lips. The otaku responded with a light tap on the tsundere's butt as she raced out the door.

As Tsukasa and Yutaka began to put their textbooks away, nobody else at the table moved an inch. They were collectively stunned by this new revelation.

"What? Who said the roles were permanent?"

* * *

**There you have it! We got our answer a while back, now their classmates have it too! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
